Ben 10:what will happen to the universe
ben 10:what will happen to the universe francisco.zamago:ah... un crossover entre dos de mis series... forever alone trama en la dimencion de BEN 10:what happens to me ben:bueno ahora que hacemos? rook:creo que lo primero seria salir de pueblo bajo ben:ok en la superficie ben:mmm... ben:esto es aburrido no pasa nada rook:concuerdo con ti... un portal se habre detrás de rook rook:go... ben:un portal? rook:ah? ben,rook y gwen salen del portal y aplastan a rook desde aquí difereciare asi benU es de ben10:universe y benW es de ben10:what happens to me al igual que rook pero con gwen no porque solo ahi una benU:auch que aplastamos gwen:y en donde estamos? rookU:estoy aplastándome a mi mismo? benW:es otro yo!!! no me sorprende benU rookU y gwen se paran rookW:wow otro yo ambos ben:yo ya conozco otro tu ambos ben:ah? hola benW:hola me llamo ben y yo se como te llamas benU:no me digas... benW:te llamas francisco no es sierto te llamas ben benU:espera no hay tiempo eon esta buscando otro eon! benW:otro eon?pense que solo había uno benU:pues no benW:y quien te dijo todo eso? benU:eon flashback ???:hola a todos no adivinaran lo que me encontré! ben,rook y gwen:ah? eon sale del portal eon:encontre un libro que puede llevarme a otras dimensiones ben:ah? eon:si ya estare atrapado en esta línea de tiempo eon:y tendre compañía rook:pero maltruan esta muerto eon:no me refiero a el me refiero a otros eon gwen:que? eon:en varias realidades existen distintos eon ben:enserio! eon:si y voy a reunir a todos ello para acabar con todos los bens que no sean eons ben:te detendremos eon:demaciado tarde seguramente mi yo del futuro llegue aquí justo a... ho... ra? eon:bueno tal vez no pero adios! eon con el libro abre un portal a otra dimencion eon:ah y para mantenerlos lejos eon habre otro portal eon:adios el segundo portal succiona a ben rook y gwen ben:eon no te saldrás con la tuya... eon entra al primer portal y luego ambos se sierran fin del flashback benW:sabes que no pude ver eso benU:da igual,ahi que detener a eon gwen:miren gwen señala un portal a los eon también los pondré eonU y eonW eonU:hola regrese con un aliado eonW:si un aliado... benW:dos eon! benU:es lo que te acabo de decir benU se trasforma en atomix atomixU:comete esto!!! ben le lanza una bomba atómica atomix:corran gwen:protectux atomitux gwen hace un escudo ambos eon:que es eso? la bomba explota eonU:eso no sera suficiente atomixU:ah!? eonU:somos invencibles! eonW:somos invencibles? no sabia eonU:solo ataquemos los 2 eon sacan soldados eon ambos eon:ataquen!!! atomixU:ayudenme benW:ah si benW:se trasforma en spitter frame|ta tararaaaa spitterW:wow no sabia que tenia este alien atomixU(desinteresado):si que bien benU pasa de atomix a velozazo frame|left|velozazo que parece fastrack velozazoU:toma esto eon!!! benU le golapea a eonU spitterW:ese es un fastrack cabeson y ya benW le escupe baba a eonW velozazoU:ahi que quitarle el libro benW se destrasforma benW:mmm... ya se trasformate en ultra t velozazoU:ok benU pasa de valozazo a ultra t ultra t U:y ahora? benW:ya veras benW se combierte en clockwork frame|clockwork Clockwork W:ya sabes a que me refiero? ultra T U:si ben y ben se unen y... frame|left|CLOCK T si soy malo en el paint clock T:muere eon los bens lanzan un rayo a los eons eonW:dame ese libro eonU:que haces! eonW lanza el libro al rayo de clock T y el libro se desintegra eonW:yo no necesito ese libro para viajar en esta línea temporal eonU:traisionero eonW se va en un portal eonU:no puedo confiar ni con migo mismo el rayo alcanza a eonU eon U:no no noooo una explocion clock T:donde esta? rookU:creo que esta muerto rook W:ah... gwen:miren gwen apunta a el casco de eon clock T:creo que se nos paso la mano,si y mucho clock T:pero el libro se desintegro asi que no podemos volver clock T:tengo una idea clock T se separa y luego se destrasforma ben U:cual es tu idea ben W:rook vamos de viaje rook W:ah? en galvan prime azmuth:mmm... otro ben interesante azmuth:esperen un poco azmuth:ya ben U:ya que? paradox aparece paradox:hola bens paradox:ben rook gwen vengan conmigo ben W:alto! paradox:que? ben W:quiero que me pase aliens ben y ben se pasan aliens ben W:listo paradox:adios paradox lleva a ben rook y gwen a su dimencion en la dimencion de ben 10:Universe kevin:donde estarán? paradox aparece con ben rook y gwen kevin:ah? ben:kevin no sabras que hisimos FIN skurd:ah? que me perdi creo que me dormi ahora si FIN personajes heroes *ben *rook *gwen *ben *rook villanos *eon *eon secundarios *kevin *skurd aliens utiizados por ben U *atomix *velozazo *ultra t *clock T por ben W *spitter *clockwork *clock T eventos importantes *ben 10:universe y ben 10:what happens to me hacen un crossover *eon de ben 10:universe muere *ahora ben de ben 10:what happens to me y el de ben 10:universe tienen los mismos aliens *aparece clock T *el libro de viajes dimencionales que tenia eon U se desintegro Categoría:Episodios